


How we came to be

by NoobieTasha



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, POV First Person, Work In Progress, narrator anonymous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobieTasha/pseuds/NoobieTasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatake and Abe have sexual relationship that tells of their love for each other. How did they become so close?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How we came to be

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my summary and found it crappy but still decided to read this I thank you very very much. As mentioned above this is from the first person point of view and it's seems I don't quite have the hang of it, cause this chapter came off as iffish to me, It was just my bad luck that it was the narration during the sex scene that sounded off. (I should have gone with third person, but what the heck. I think I am probably going to come back and redo this.) Warning this chapter is nothing but sex, sex, and more sex.  
> So, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Hah hah hah Ahn!"

I cried out in uncontrollable bursts, filling the air and making it ring with my wails. I wanted to cover my mouth and stop these embarrassingly telling sounds from coming out, but my hands were held captive. My lover, who hated it when I used my hands for the purposed of concealing my passion, currently held them clenched in his as his mouth worked on the peak of one of my nipples.

Licking it with his tongue until I was sure I would go crazy with the sensation and then letting the edge of his teeth lightly scrape it so that I felt stars of pleasure bursting through me, a harsh cry of pleasure forcing its way out of my mouth. At my lapse of awareness my lover took that moment to grind his penis against the opening of my ass, teasing me as the head of his penis was pushed in and then out of the ring of muscle at the entrance, not nearly enough to satisfy the need filling me. 

Whining, "Please" I arched my back to push my ass closer, wanting, no, needing him in me, now. I felt him penis push further in me before his pulled back, letting it penis rest where it was before. I whimpered in frustration as his penis kept up this cruel teasing pressure that only served to make me aroused without fulfilling anything.

I couldn't take it anymore, please, please, please, "please, please, please" A mantra of please begging for him to continue and not torture me like this. I felt his breath against my closed eyelids before I felt his kisses, over my eyelids, down my cheeks, tracing my jawline, before finally moving up to my mouth, closing in the sounds I was making.

I felt his lips parting as his tongue traced my own seeking entrance. I, more than willing, opened my mouth, twining my tongue with his in a dance that made me fuzzy headed and sent shocks of pleasure to my groin. Pulling back he stopped, dodging my attempts to prolong the kiss. 

While I was still getting over the kiss I felt his hands release mine and slide down my body, leaving a hot tingling trial where ever they touched. I felt overly conscious of his hands on my stomach as they made their way to my waist, driving me crazy with how close they were to my erection. 

Spreading my legs wider, I worked my hips, letting him know I wanted him to touch me. When his questing hands moved towards my legs and not to my penis I cried out in outraged displeasure, turning on my belly to get away. If he didn't want to do this then fine, I didn't have to go through all this, my hands worked just fine.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, I was not prepared when he grabbed my waist, pushing at my shoulders so that my ass was in the air. Struggling a bit, I played along wanting to know what he would do next. He didn't let me wait long this time and grabbed my ass in his hands spreading the cheeks apart.

The next moment I felt the wetness of his tongue and the heat of his breath against my asshole, making my eyes go wide in shocked pleasure. Turning slightly I struggled in earnest this time to stop him, but his hands kept a firm grasp on my ass making it impossible for me to move.

"Wait," 

I couldn't get the words out, his tongue thrusting into my ass, making me wish it was something bigger, harder, but still able to drive me crazy non the less. My cried pleas, once again, were filling the air.

"Hanh haan ahh ahh pleeaah"

Pushing back against his tongue wasn't nearly enough. 

"I haaanh don't haah want THAT!"

Trembling as my body shook with pleasure, I felt his tongue swirl around the outside of my asshole one last time before he turned me on my back, and lifted my legs onto his shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

His lust filled brown eyes staring, willing to wait until I said go. For answer I pushed my ass against his penis whining a plea. And flashing a quick grin his put his hands on either side of my head before I felt the pressure of his penis entering my ass. Gasping as it was pushed in deeper and deeper, I worked to stay relaxed so it wouldn't hurt. 

His head next to mine releasing grunts each time he stopped and waited for my body to adjust, until he was finally fully in me. Shuddering with excitement at finally being filled, I waited for him to move, impatient after all of that teasing. Lifting my head when he still refused to move, I saw that he had his eyes on me waiting for another signal.

Cursing this position that made it impossible for me to move, I nodded letting him know he could move. As he began to move, the sliding sensation of his penis pulling out of my ass sent shivers down my back, before he thrust it back in, sending pleasure shooting to my erection. It didn't take long for him to set up a rhythm that had me crying out in ecstasy, penis throbbing painfully with each thrust, wanting release. 

"haaha tou-ah-ch ple-ah-se"

Understanding what I wanted my lover reached down between our bodies and began to jerk on my penis encouraging my body to let go. 

"Ahh! ahhaaha!" 

Tensing up and shuddering as I came, I felt my lovers thrusts become harder and deeper as I rode through the orgasm, and by the time my spasms calmed, his body had already stopped shuddering, him having been pulled along into my orgasm. I laid there a bit before my back started to protest from the position and I tapped my lover getting him to move so we could lie more comfortably.  
....

So you’re probably wondering how the two of us met and who I am or who he is, right? Well I think that is easy enough to answer, but I think I will keep you guessing about the first until the end and instead I think I will tell you how we met and went from rivals on separate teams to what we are now. Though, you’re going have to wait until next time for that. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I am going to keep it a secret for a while on who is bottoming and who is topping so the narrator could be either of them. Cruel of me not to tell about until the end, but I didn't want to ruin everything.


End file.
